se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Rusia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes rusos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Dmitry Medvedev - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev's talks with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella. government.ru Sergio Mattarella - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Vladimirovič Putin. Photo: Quirinale |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Dmitry Medvedev - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President of Italy Giorgio Napolitano handed over to Dmitry Medvedev the symbolic keys to the Russian Orthodox Church Metochion in Bari. Photo: President of Russia Giorgio Napolitano - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin had a meeting with Italian President Giorgio Napolitano. Photo: PRESIDENT OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi greeting President Putin at the entrance to the Palazzo del Quirinale. |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Boris Yeltsin - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Italy - Boris Yeltsin meets Oscar Scalfaro. AP Archive |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Boris Yeltsin - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga and Boris Yeltsin. Author Presidenza della Repubblica Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes rusos Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte during their meeting at the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia October 24, 2018. Sergei Chirikov/Pool via REUTERS/ MANILA BULLETIN |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Paolo Gentiloni - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Meeting with Italian Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni. Photo: Kremlin |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Dmitry Medvedev - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev, right, poses for a photo with visiting Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Moscow, Russia, Thursday, March 5, 2015. (AP Photo/Ivan Sekretarev) Matteo Renzi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin in Italia. Cambiano premier, presidenti, manager e papi, ma lo zar torna sempre in visita da "alleato e amico" Umberto De Giovannangeli, L'HuffingtonPost Pubblicato: 09/06/2015 17:58 CEST Aggiornato: 09/06/2015 17:59 CEST |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Il presidente del Consiglio dei ministri, Enrico Letta, e il presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Putin, saranno a Trieste martedì 26 novembre |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Dmitry Medvedev - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev meets with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Mario Monti - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) meets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti (C) in the Bocharov Ruchei residence in Russian Black Sea resort of Sochi on July 23, 2012. AFP photo |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Boris Yeltsin - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Con Boris Yeltsin (Ap) Dmitry Medvedev - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi Dmitri Medvedev EFE Silvio Berlusconi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia's President Vladimir Putin (L) and Italy's former Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi visit the National Preserve of Tauric Chersonesos Photo: Corbis |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Boris Yeltsin - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italy - PM Romano Prodi meets Yeltsin AP Archive Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left and Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi in Rome Romano Prodi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi November 22, 2007 19:40 The Kremlin, Moscow |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Giuliano Amato - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin meets with Italian Premier Giuliano Amato in Rome, June 2000. |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left meeting with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D Alema Massimo D'Alema - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema. December 5, 2006 15:40 The Kremlin, Moscow |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Boris Yeltsin - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Lamberto Dini comparte evento con Boris Yeltsin. net-film.us Lamberto Dini - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Council of Europe's Secretary-General Schwimmer as Italian Foreign Minister, Chairman of the Council of Europe's Committee of Ministers Lamberto Dini looks on prior to talks in Moscow, June 2000. |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Boris Yeltsin - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Boris Yeltsin in visita in Italia accolto da Andreotti. Archivio Cicconi |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Rusia